The present invention is related to the connection of components in high frequency communication systems and, more particularly, to an interconnect device for RF and phased array applications.
RF and phased array systems include many different components. For example, a phased array system typically includes a plurality of antenna elements and modules. The modules may contain, for example, signal polarizers, amplifiers and phase shifters. The systems require that these components be connected together, so that, the signal may be passed between components. The device used to connect the components is typically referred to as an interconnect.
Currently, several different interconnects are in use. Some systems utilize a simple coaxial cable. The cable includes coaxial connectors at each end for connecting to the electrical components. These connectors typically take the form of SMA or GPO connectors. However, the use of coaxial cables for interconnects has certain drawbacks. The cables are heavy and at times exhibit degraded RF performance. Furthermore, the use of cables limit the density of the elements in the array. Current phased array system requirements demand an increase in the number of antenna elements within a given area. The bulky coaxial cables and the associated connectors limit the amount of antenna elements that may be placed in a given array.
In other systems, connections are made directly between components without the size of the cables. Each component includes a typical connector (e.g., General Purpose Outlets (xe2x80x9cGPOxe2x80x9d) or Subminature-A (xe2x80x9cSMAxe2x80x9d)) adapted to be attached to a similar connector located on the other component to be connected to. The use of a direct connection requires that the two components being connected be coaxial aligned. This constraint on positioning further limits the available configurations of components and performance of the system.
Other systems include coaxial cables without end connectors. In these systems, the cables are typically soldered to the components. These systems may avoid the drawbacks associated with the use of connectors however, heavy and bulky cables are still required.
Still other systems in use do not include coaxial cables or connectors. These systems require more complicated elements to attach the components together. These elements may often include, for example, jumpers, bridges and ribbon/wire bonds. An interconnect of this type typically has a complex design specifically tailored for the configuration of a particular system. The assembly, rework and repair processes are quite difficult due to the complex connections. Furthermore, RF performance is typically degraded by the use of these elements.
All of the current interconnect devices are difficult to rework or repair. Currently, there are no simple procedures associated with replacing a failed interconnect device. Rework and repair typically requires major disassembly and reassembly.
As discussed above, current interconnect devices have many shortcomings. It is an object of the present invention to obviate many of these shortcomings and to provide a novel interconnect device and method.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method that may be easily manufactured, assembled, and repaired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method that permits the optimal geometric orientation and density of components to be employed by supporting interconnection between non-planar, non-parallel and/or nonorthogonal components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method that exhibits high performance requirements regardless of the geometric configuration of the components to be connected.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method applicable to a variety of RF applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method that meets microwave frequency performance requirements.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method that provides consistent performance for each interconnection made.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel interconnect device and method that is lightweight in order to support space based applications.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.